Derse
Derse, also known as the Dark Kingdom, is one of the two kingdoms in the Incipisphere. Derse wages an unending war against the Light Kingdom, Prospit, striving for the destruction of Skaia. Derse is destined to defeat prospit, forcing the players to kill the Black King on their own to prevent Skaia from being destroyed. Derse is a shadow-cloaked violet city planet which orbits Skaia from far away, outside of The Veil, and is connected to its single moon by a large purple chain. Derse is ruled by the Black Queen, and the planet is inhabited by black-carapaced citizens who resemble black Chess pieces. A series of spires exist on Derse, one for each player in a session of Sburb. The tops of these spires contain the data from pre-entry Kernelsprite prototypes. As the players prototype their sprites, the spires activate and the prototypings are applied to the monarchy and underlings of Derse. Note, though, that only prototypings that occur prior to a player's entry into The Medium are stored in the spires of Derse. Derse likely has etymological roots in the word dearth, which would contrast with the root of Prospit's name. The demonym of Derse appears to be "Dersite." The moon of Derse possesses a series of towers, one for each of the dream selves of roughly half of the players in any session. The other half of the dream selves reside in similar towers on the moon of Prospit. These towers contain rooms that very closely resemble the bedrooms of the players in their home world, except, like everything else on Derse, they are portrayed only in tones of purple. __TOC__ Hierarchy Monarchs The Dark Kingdom has a King and a Queen who are the highest in command. The Queen has a Queen's Ring with orbs (one for each player in the session) representing the spires Derse. As long as she wears her ring, she is physically affected by the prototyping of each player's Kernelsprite, such that, for example, she gains tentacles and scars, loses arms, and sprouts wings. With each additional prototyping, the bearer of the ring gains additional power. Similarly, the King possesses a scepter with orbs around its larger end, like the Queen's ring, and a large orb that resembles Skaia on top. He is also affected by the players' prototyping, and his physical size also increases significantly with each prototyping. The Black Queen resides within the halls of Derse, overseeing administrative and political duties, while the Black King fights the perpetual war against Prospit off-planet in the thick of The Battlefield. Officers A very high ranking officer is an Archagent who is in charge of the most tedious paperwork, like handling parking tickets and illegal parcels. He can also command Agents and Underlings. He also does surveillance through his cubicle. Jack Noir is the only known archagent and implied to be the only Dersite to hold the rank. An Agent is a relatively high-ranking member of the Dark Kingdom, who has a wide range of different duties. While some work as a sort of police officer, writing tickets, others clearly work as the muscle of the place. They work under the control of the Archagent. Known Agents include: *Authority Regulator *Hegemonic Brute, a seperate instance of Hearts Boxcars *Draconian Dignitary, a seperate instance of Diamonds Droog *Courtyard Droll, a seperate instance of Clubs Deuce *Agents responsible for the pollution of the Land of Wind and Shade A notar is a person in the Kingdom whose job is, for example, to notarize Parking Citations. It is notable that lower ranking agents do not have sharp teeth; rather, they are "blunt like that of livestock". Underlings *Imps *Ogres *Basilisks *Liches *Giclopses Derse in Homestuck In the kids' session so far, only John, Rose, and Dave have entered The Medium, so only three of their four spires are activated. John's Dad is kidnapped and imprisoned on Derse, only to be later released by Jack. In the kids' session, the Queen is murdered by Jack Noir using the contents of Jade's package. He promptly removes her ring to prototype himself and receive its power. The Black King meets the same fate, and Jack Noir crowns himself Sovereign Slayer. The Wayward Vagabond uses his chalk to draw an ominous planet on the Skyship Base's wall. The planet, described as being behind an impenetrable veil of darkness, was, of course, Derse. It is home to the dream selves of Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider. Derse in Hivebent Little is shown of Derse in the Trolls' session, aside from the consideration of which trolls have a dream self on Derse. The Trolls have presumably activated all twelve of their prototyping spires by the time they are trolling the kids from The Veil. It is home to the dram selves of Equius Zahhak, Nepeta Leijon, Eridan Ampora, Feferi Peixes, and Sollux Captor (who also has a dream self on Prospit). Category:Location Category:Homestuck Category:Location - Homestuck